Walkthrough:Final Fantasy X/BlueHighwind/Part 2
Hello Space Monkies, its still me BlueHighwind. So far I must say things have been going excellent. I have a funny feeling that this may be my greatest walkthrough ever. But then again, all my walkthrough are my greatest ever. Some might call that a rational paradox. I call it love. Zanarkand (Continued) So, where were we? Oh yes after the Save Point run forward. As Tidus and Auron march towards Sin, about a 1000 or so little Sinspawns fall all around your team on both sides. This might seem very bad, but luckily they can only come at you seven at a time. Plus you can go through this fight without ever getting hit once. Have Tidus just attack a random Sinspawn, for instance the one the game always highlights first. And have Auron crush the one who's "wings start to flicker". When its wings start to flicker that means its about to attack. However Auron can kill it before it even takes a away a single HP. When Auron finally tells you to destroy that machine thing, attack that. Use Auron to attack the machine because his moves are so much more powerful, and have Tidus fight the monster that wants to start something. Soon enough, this battle will be over. Once that machine has been destroyed, everything goes straight to Hell. It only takes a single little explosion and the whole metropolis starts to collapse and blow up. Just what flimsy material did they build this city out of - Rock'n'Roll? With our battle finished, Auron drags Tidus up into Sin's... I don't know what... and they both get warped into another dimension. Also I like to point out just how whiny Tidus is - screaming his ass off like a little bitch. However look at Auron, cool and collected. As calm as a Hindu cow. Here comes a weird spot. Now Tidus is floating in the middle of his city and you have to make him swim over to his dad. Just hold down and go left. Soon enough you'll start the first of many scenes of some guy with a much deeper voice pretending to be Tidus's recollection. Why Tidus has to talk with his annoying Soprano voice in the real world is a question I don't think will ever be answered. Ruined Temple Tidus awakes in the middle of some sunken piece of shit ruin in what appears to be after the apocalypse. Just keep on heading straight Northwest until you come to some stairs that lead up. Here you'll find the very first of many Al Bhed Primers. This is a special one because it doesn't exactly translate the language for you, instead it just allows you to upload all the knowledge of Al Bhed that you learned from a previous Saved File. Go down and you'll find a chest with two Potions. Now swim East across the screen a down a bit to find another explorable platform. Up here you'll find a chest with 200 Gil, and a some words in Al Bhed. Since we have yet to learn Al Bhed, we can't read it. Now go up the main stairway in the top center of this area. Continue North until you find a Save Point. Go up and follow the branch to the left until you find a chest with a Hi-Potion. Keep on going up until the bridge collapses, and once again we find ourselves floating around in this dump like a piece of driftwood. Just keep on going the same way we've been going: up, until three monsters attack. Now we finally get to hear that rocking Battle Tune. These creatures are no stronger than the Sinspawn, however they are more aggressive and won't wait for you to kill them. However you can only kill two because... Once you've escaped to the inside of the Temple go forward. Tidus will start to bitch about it being too cold, which means that we have to make a fire for the little complainer. Check the center of the room to find that remains of the campfire. Now go up to the door in the Northeast, and check to the left a bit to find an X-Potion. Go out the door highlighted with a green square on your mini-map. Right there is a Chest containing an Ether. Navigate your way up the stairs and examine the wall to find a Withered Bouquet. Go out the top door. Run all the way left until you find another Chest with a Hi-Potion. Return to the center room and go down to the Save Point and Save. Go out the door right next to it. In here you'll find some Flint. Now that we have all we need to get some things burning go to the campfire and do just that. As you hang by your new fire a monster will come and ruin your already crappy day. Then some scary looking dudes in really ugly clothes walk in. I've noticed something about FFX - everybody is dressed like shit. There are maybe two or three good outfits in this game, but other than that its all bad. The girl will enter the fight with you, which means I have another character that I have to bio: A weird monster, Klikk, then attacks. Okay this fight we're in is again easy, however compared to everything else we've fought, this is hardest yet. I would classify this as a Boss Battle, however the music isn't right. Even so this thing is harder than most Bosses you've fought so far. Have Tidus just attack regularly, and have Rikku throw Grenades at the monster. When you're out of Grenades to throw, just steal some more right off this guy - he has two right on him. Why a monster would carry Grenades around remains a deep murky mystery. This creature has a lot of HP and doesn't go down easy. Both your fighters will probably be in yellow by the time this fight is over. However you should have no problem staying alive. Once the fight is over Tidus will get kidnapped by the evil looking dudes. Princess Kidnapping Count: 1 Al Bhed Ship The freaky guys who are talking some foreign language that sounds Slavic or Russian to me continue to beat up on Tidus, mostly because he's so whiny. However they decide that since they have some nice cannon fodder, they might as well use it. First Save and talk to the guy nearest the Save Point. He'll say something in Al Bhed and hand over three Potions. Then go the to Northeast corner of the deck, and examine on the ground to find the first of many Al Bhed Primers: this one is Vol. I. The Al Bhed Primers each teach you a single letter of the Al Bhed language (which is just normal English but with the letter jumbled). There are twenty-six in all. Talk to Rikku and she'll give a long boring explanation of the Sphere Grid. Since I already gave one you can pretty much skip through this. Now we have to swim down into some ancient ruins beneath the ship. Hold down and follow the map down until you're directly over the red arrow. Be warned though that in these waters your first Random Encounters lay. Luckily the enemies here are so pitifully easy that its almost pathetic. Be sure to steal some Grenades from the fishes though, you'll need them for the next fight. Inside the sunken ship, there's a Save Point right behind you. Try to swim past Rikku's fat ass and Save. Now go to the door and open it with . Go through this next room and at the end of it a large swarm of fish will attack. You can either kill them normally or smash them to Hell quickly with a Grenade - your choice. In the next room a Boss decides to attack. With that done the monster is dead and the ruins are reactivated. Swim out the hole and then swim right to the red arrow so that you can leave this place. Back on deck, the Al Bhed still are treating Tidus like shit and considering that its Tidus that we're talking about, can you really blame them? Rikku brings him some slimy disgusting gruel too nasty to be used in an elementary school cafeteria so that he'll stop bitching. Then he chokes to death and the game switches to the adventures of Auron kicking ass. No that only happens in my mind, though I think we can all agree that's what should have happened. After that Tidus and Rikku share some brain-dead vapid conversation. This goes on and on and on. And its so boring I'm not even going to summarize. Luckily Sin attacks and saves me from my suffering by cutting the conversation short. Our protagonist falls overboard in a massive whirlpool to what I hope is his death. I really want to play that Auron game. Category:Final Fantasy X Walkthrough